A Beast In Human Form Vampire knight
by Komakipureblood
Summary: Kaname Kuran sends his two loyal friends and servants to retrieve something that he thinks will bring piece to Cross Academy will it back fire or bring him happyiness again ?


Chapter 1

The air around Cross Academy was very thick and dark, of course it was night time so the beautiful creatures who owned the night was once again in their classroom.

however every one of them seemed on edge they didnt understand why or what made them feel that way but no one did anything to bring themselves in a bad positions.

As the cheerful vampire known as Ichijou Takuma walked up to their president and leader of their world who had been looking out of the window all night with a displeased look on his face.

" Kaname "

As the strong pureblood turned his head to his best friend and replied with a sigh

" What is it Takuma?"

Takuma just gave off one of his friendly smiles to his friend and said " Is something wrong you dont seem yourself lately?"

Kaname turn around to see his younger sister Yuuki Kuran sleeping on the desk and smiled to himself by replying his friends question by saying

" Everything is fine "

Takuma already knew not to ask anymore questioned and smiled to his friend and returned to his seat, when Touga Yagari their teacher and hunter entered the room.

As the leader Kaname went into his room which now belonged to him and his younger sister/ fiancee , since the fight with Rido Kuran his uncle and his master they decided, well he decided it was best to stay at the academy a little longer for his sister's sake.

he walked into the room and threw his jacket on the couch , Yuuki wasnt with him at the moment she went to Ruka's room to learn how to do maincures and become a better pureblood princess day by day and Ruka Souen was helping her with that task.

As Kaname opened shirt a bit and walked to the window to sit on the ledge he sighed once more,

" So you've decided to awaken huh?" even though he made it seem like a question he already knew the answer

He walked to the desk and pulled out the top drawer and searched in the back of it for something he knew Yuuki was not allowed to find ever.

as he pulled it out the black small box had great design on it that was made by gold, as he opened the box their was a ring inside was diamonded female wedding ring. As Kaname looked at the ring one more time and memories flooded his mind from his life before now. He smiled to himself it was a horrible life but there was something that always made it better always kept him going. he sighed once more and put the box back inside the drawer and locked the drawer.

When a sudden strong breeze flinged open his window and the air made a scratch on his beautiful cheek it bleed a little as he rubbed his thumb against it and licked off the blood.

" Kimiko...you waited very long to return to me" He smiled once more a sincere yet lonely smile that name he couldnt forget no matter what.

As he went out of his room and knocked on Kain Akastuki and Aidou Hanabusa's door,

" Im coming" the young blonde yelled opening the door when he saw who was standing there he became nervous and started to stutter " k..k..ka..kaname-same?"

Kaname ignored him and his stupidy and asked aidou his question

" I have a assingment for you and Kain please come to my room immediatly " he said and walked away from them he could already hear Aidou scream at his cousin to hurry up with his shower and get dressed. As Kaname re-entered his room and sat down on the love-seat that was in the middle of the room as he waited for the nobles he became hungry and decided that it was best to dink some blood pills. Since the air change a week ago he became very hungry for blood even when Yuuki supplied him it wasnt satisfiying anymore.

As he heard the knock on the door and told the nobles to enter, they stood infront of the door the shorter one was playing with his shirt while the taller one was scratching his head and yawning.

" You wanted to see us president ?" Kain asked looking his leader with respect he feared the man somewhat everyone did who was lower then him anyway.

" I want you to bring someone here" kaname said while looking at the two boys with a serious look

" Who do we have bring Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked a bit confused

" She is a pureblood like me, she lives at a very old mansion, i want you to pack your things and start going there"

" How do we know which mansion is it?" Kain asked there were a few purebloods but a lot of the nobles had mansions these days

" Your vampire instincts will tell you where to go...she has just awoken and is a ancestor of our race...Im sure you will find some difficulties convincing her."

He said closing his eyes and then drinking the fake substance

" How will we convince her kaname-sama?" Aidou asked this seemed a bit complicated ancestors of their race werent many he hasnt heard of any latley that have been awakened it would take a lot of work to do so and sacrific.

" You will tell her Kaname Kuran wishes to see her no matter what and also do not tell anyone where im sending you." He said smiling to the boys, and so they became confused why did he want to have a female pureblood here he was engaged to Yuuki but they wouldnt ask anything . In return they bowed their heads and put their hands on their chest and said " Yes, My Lord"

As the two nobles walked out they looked at each other this wasnt going be easy Kain sighed once again, as they went to their rooms to leave for their assingment.

A young red head boy around the age of 18, was running in the mansion to the main room his mistress was once again driving him crazy with her orders. Since she awoke one week ago ...she was constantly hungry for human food or blood. At the moment his older Cousin Shin was feeding her. He turned around another corner and ran into the room falling on the floor.

" Toru my dear what are you doing?" Asked a rather tall female young woman she had dark blue hair, brown skin that looked rather glossy in the moonlight, and red colored eyes. she was a sight for sore eyes a beautiful creature put on this planet.

Toru looked up at his mistress who was now standing from her bed holding onto Shin his older cousin he was rather older then the two around his 20's and had long black hair that came up to his shoulders and light purple eyes. His neck had some blood on it showing that Lady Kimiko had just finished feeding and Shin's shirt was open all the way to his pants.

Toru jumped up and hugged his mistress he was her hight but when he was on the floor she was rather tall, but he was on the floor.

" My lady I have failed you i didnt make in time to feed you" he said while crying

Kimiko smiled aas she peeted the young boys head he was such a loving soul no matter his horrible life that he had to live through before he meet found him rather funny at times.

" Toru you should be faster if i was not here Lady Kimiko would have starved to death." Shin said standing up he was very mature and very protective of his mistress that was because he pledged himself to her and there was emotions in that equation as well. He meet Lady Kimiko before his younger cousin,so his feelings ran deep he never loved a woman the way he loved her but it was not allowed he was but a noble to stay by his lady's side and protect and fullfill her wishes that was his job as she gave him new life.

" No matter what happens i will safe Lady Kimiko" Toru answered and became serious as he let go of his mistress that he also loved as a older sister and maybe even as a lover unlike Shin, he showed his affection towards his mistress . Shin never showed it unless he was protecting her, he never told anyone as well.

" Now now ..no need to worry im not going to die so soon." Kimiko said as she walked towards the window where to moon shone brightly, her dress was a white gown that had a v cut by chest exposing them somewhat but not enough to be vulgar. the dress was rather long and followed behing her as she walked.

" Kaname...my beloved ..come for me once more wont you" she whispered as she leaned into the glass...she missed her Kaname dearly of course who wouldnt miss their husband. it was hard being alone for thousands of years.

the wind blew her hair in wild directions...something was coming nobles only two...how odd. Kimiko thought to herself as she turned to her loyal slaves and said

" We have guest, see what they want from us"

The two men bowed and disappeared from her room

" Man this was hard " Aidou whinned they had been traveling for three days now and finally found the mansion they were looking for.

" Come lets go in" Kain said as he opened the door

as the entered everything was extremly dark if they werent vampire they wouldnt be able to see anything. it was rather a interesting building very simple yet this mansion seemed so old it would have been destroyed yet it was still strong and beautiful.

" where are we going to find her?" aidou asked his cousin looking around

two men appeared in front of them one was taller then the other and had black hair while the younger one had red hair.

The older one spoke first " What business do you have here?" he was rather firm and determined

Kain decided to speak because Aidou would have said something stupid and by the looks of things They seemed stronger then us.

" We are looking for a Ancestor Pureblood that just awoken"

" What do you want from her?" The red head said with out any thought

" We were asked to bring her to our leader" Aidou said this time even if they were stronger he didnt like them one bit

" What is your leader's name" asked a angelic voice that seemed far away but when Aidou and Kain turned to follow the voice they could believe their eyes she was very attractive to say the least..her blue hair that was rather long and loose was dragging against the floor with her white dress.

Aidou couldnt speak he didnt know how to address something so powerful when she stepped between her slaves he couldnt breath its like she was sucking his life from him

" Well" Kimiko was getting aggravted she didnt like dealing with uncivilized people they seemed just like that

" Kaname Kuran has sent us My lady" Kain said ignoring his feelings towards the young woman but he had to keep his head straight

" Oh Kaname Kuran wishes to see me and how do i know your not lying to me" Kimiko said as she circled around the two cousins like a snake getting ready to eat its pray.

" Hmmmm.." Kimiko hummed as she waited their reply

" Kaname-sama said that he really wanted to see you no matter what" Aidou said as he became stiff as Kimio incircled him as well

The pureblood stopped infront of the two and said " Very well you may take me to This Kaname Kuran" with a devish smile as she turned to Turo and Shin and said

" We are leaving take whatever we need and great...im going to get changed" Kimiko said as she dispered once again

Kaname waited patiantly as Kain and Aidou did as he asked him too but things werent that simple how would he explain the ordeal to Yuuki or Kimiko for that matter. Kimiko was his wife from when he was ancestor from his first life, Kimiko loved him like no other of course the same was said about him. He loved Kimiko very much but now Yuuki came into the equation what was he going to do about her? he was suppose to marry her for Haruka and Juuri's sake.

Since her awakening all he wanted was her sweet beautiful body and blood...Yuuki had no taste to him. And Zero would gladly step in and take Yuuki from him, why not it didnt seem like a bad idea right but he wasnt that type of man. He had to see what they both wanted what was best for both of them that was all that ever mattered.

" Oni-sama is something the matter ?" Yuuki asked as she sat on his lap in class he was distant to her and she was worried

" Nothing Yuuki do not worry" Kaname said kissing her head

As the night class walked back to class they were greeted by Kaito Takamiya a vampire hunter and Zero Kiryu, Kaname couldnt stand Zero no matter what he did and this time he would make sure that the one he loved wouldnt get involved with Zero.

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou yelled running to the group

"Aidou-senpai where have you been?" Yuuki asked all confused and worried

" I had to do somethings .." He gave off a fake smile to Yuuki and walked up to Kaname and whispered "She is here with Kain, They are waiting in your room with her companions."

Kaname looked at Aidou confused companions she just awoken when did she have time to find companions all he asked Aidou in return was "Male or female?"

"male Kaname-sama" aidou replied to the question of the companions gender

Kaname didn't feel happy about that at all, and so he stormed into the moon dorms he wasn't pleased at all with male's keeping Kimiko company.

As he made his way to his room Yuuki was running behind him, as he opened his rooms door Kain and two other nobles were standing near the couch and on the couch was a lot of a cream colored dress and from the shape of it Kaname could tell the body belonged to a female.

The two male companions stepped in front of their mistress one was older then Kaname and the the other one was younger. The younger one seemed more lively and distracted while the other one was determined that no harm came to his mistress.

" Who are you?" Kaname asked as he made another step towards the two and the female that was asleep on the couch

" I am Shin Nakamura, Lady Kimiko's first servant" said the older one that had long black hair.

" I am Toru Nakamura, Lady Kimiko's second servant" The younger one said with red hair and green eyes.

The young female started to stir in her sleep when she moved Shin was already petting her head to make sure she wouldn't wake up. Shin didn't really want Kimiko to see Kaname and she needed rest no matter how long she had slept.

Kaname became a bit angered as how he touched Kimiko he didn't like people like them by them he meant males touching her.

" The Mistress is still asleep its only been a week since her awakening I would appreciate it, if you didn't wake her right now." Shin said looking at Kaname in the eyes

" I understand you may use my bedroom to let her rest, and then I would like to ask you some questions." Kaname said while showing Shin where the bedroom was , Shin carried his mistress in the king size bed and gently laid her there under the blankets as she rested a bit more. The raven head male turned around to the pureblood and followed him out the bedroom and into the living room where Kain and Toru were waiting for them.

" Kain you are dismissed now thank you" Kaname said as he sat on the love seat.

As Shin and Toru stood in front of the coffee table and waited for the orange headed man to leave. They didn't really have problem with him it was the blonde that annoyed them.

" So , then how long have you been with her?" Kaname asked looking at

" That is relevant Lord Kaname" replied Shin as he looked at Kaname, to be honest Shin didn't like this man at all. Not since he heard the rumors of him and his Mistress together during the many centuries.

" You are aware who I am yes?" Kaname asked standing up glaring at the other male that was older then him.

" Yes I am aware, but since I am not loyal to you, I could care less what you have to say." Shin said with the same look as Kaname

You could feel the tension in the room and Toru was having a hard time breathing with this negative energy going around.

As the two males starred or rather glared at each other tension was becoming worse no matter how you looked at it.

And when Kaname decided to open his mouth Shin spoke before him.

" Lady Kimiko is your wife is she not?" Shin asked looking at Kaname with a smirk, all Kaname could do in return is nod his head to the man's question.

" Yet, you are engaged to Yuuki Kuran, the daughter of Haruka and Juuri….." Shin said and was stopped in his tracks

" Shin I think its enough now" Toru said putting a hand on his older cousins shoulder to calm him down. Shin was a very aggressive man when it came to his mistress no matter how calming he seemed.

" Lord Kaname I think it is best if you explain things to the people downstairs it seems as the air down there is confused." Toru said sounding older and more calming then anyone else

Kaname replied by saying " Yes it seems so, so I take it you will stay here with Kimiko while I explain things to the others?" Kaname looked at the two men for a answer and they both nodded their heads at the same time

" My servant Seiren will keep you company" At the same moment Seiren a silver headed women appeared next to Kaname bowing as he left the room.

As Kaname walked down the hallways to the main room where everyone was waiting, even the two guardians or so said one was a new teacher named Kaito Takamiya and Zero was beside him. Then there was Kaien Cross and Touga Yagari. These were all the people who controlled the Hunter Association.

Yuuki was sitting down trying to calm everyone down since Kimiko's arrival which they didn't know anything about but they could sense something great in the Moon dorm. Something that wasn't human something that was a vampire a very strong and ancient creature.

" Kaname oni-sama what is going on ?" Yuuki asked as she stood up and tried walking downwards Kaname but he stopped her by raising his hand.

" Kuran bringing someone unknown is prohibited by school rules you are aware of that arent you." Touga said taking a smoke of his cigarett

" He is correct Kaname" Kaien said looking at Kaname

Seemed like everyone was on his case today ' oh well ' Kaname thought to himself

" Its true I brought someone here, but she will help us in our plan to make peace." Kaname took a short breath and then kept going

" Once she understand this world I will be giving her to the control of the Senate, she will also be taken her right full place again."

" Kaname oni-sama I don't understand" Yuuki said in confusion but was interrupted by Zero Kiryuu

" Your bringing some unknown pureblood and make her take control over everything, that's very smart." Zero replied with a disgusting look on his face

" She is not unknown not to the hunters anyway she made the hunters able to hunt to kill what we are ." Kaname said looking at Zero with disgust and at that moment his name was called

" Kaname" came melody that he hadn't heard in years

They all looked to the direction where the voice came from as Zero looked at this person it was a female she was probably a few inched shorter than Kaname but quite tall among the females but not to tall. She was standing in between two males that didn't seem like they wanted to be here just like him. Another pureblood means more trouble for him. It wasn't like seeing Yuuki and that bloody bastard everyday wasn't enough now there was this new pureblood who gonna take over the Senate and do god knows what with it. But as Zero looked at her he couldn't take his eyes off of her she was quite a sight and his thoughts where disturbed when Kaito said something

" Damn" Kaito spoke and everyone looked at him in shock but he just shrugged his shoulders as saying 'what' to them

As Kimiko made her way down the stairs with her servant behind her. In a couple of seconds she was in front of everyone and everyone stepped back except for Zero and Kaname.

" Kaname you took to long" Kimiko said pouting as she made her way to him

" My apologizes but you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you, and beside your servant Shin was very stern to keep you asleep for a bit longer."

Kimiko looked at Shin and smiled as her servant just bowed his head slightly. Kimiko started to walk around the people as she saw humans she walked to them looking at Kaito and Zero like a animal looking at his prey and food.

" They look yummy Kaname are they gifts for me?" Kimiko asked Kaname while playing with Zero's tie the moment she touched it he smacked her hand.

" Lady Kimiko" Toru and Shin said trying to go to her but she stopped them by raising her hand and said

" How rude of you Kiryuu to smack a queens hand, but I can forgive you if you…" She said reaching closer to his neck licking it and at that moment he pulled out his bloody rose pointing it at her head

" Kimiko my love that's enough now don't torture the boy" Kaname said smiling he liked how she was acting very sadistic and very attractive to him.

" Your soo mean Kaname, Im your wife and all these years I have been absent and you don't have a gift for me." She said moving away from Zero and towards Kaname as she reached him.

She slowly wrapped her arms around him and burried her face in his chest. Both Ruka and Yuuki were getting jealous of this girl all over Kaname.

" Kaname oni-sama what does she mean your wife?" Yuuki asked holding her hands to her chest.

" Has stupidity taken your brain child or are you just incapable of hearing." Kimiko said as she made her way to kaname's lips slowly

" Kimiko be nice" Kaname stated as he stopped her and smiled in response Kimiko just looked at the girl that spoke and became very aggressive as she looked at Shin and said

" Who is she ?" as she hugged Kaname closer and was petted on the head by Kaname

" Yuuki Kuran daughter of Haruka Kuran and Juuri Kuran who were siblings and married, mated, and gave birth to her and also Kaname's faincee my lady." Shin stated as he looked at Yuuki

The moment Shin said fiancee to her, she let go of Kaname and looked at him. Kaname knew his wife well and knew he was in trouble now he slowly moved away from her

" Kimiko dear please understand the situation I was in " Kaname sweat dropped everyone was pretty shocked at his behavior it looked like a human scared of his wife , even Zero found some fun in this.

" A fiancee Kaname!…you have a fiancee when you have me as a wife… can you not stay alone for a couple of years !" Kimiko yelled as she made a fireball in her hand and threw it at him as Kaname ducked and hid behind Ichijou. It was true he was a pureblood King but every man is scarred of their wife somehow especially when they are mad.

" Kimiko" He said as she threw another one at him and it hit Kain in the face but he wasn't affected by it since he controlled fire as well. At that the night class laughed as he mutter "shut up" at them.

" You better not have done anything or im going to rip it off and you wont be able to produce a heir." She said as she grabbed a glass that was on the table and threw it at him

And once again ichijou and Kaname ducked as they heard the glass shattered on the floor but then they noticed that Kimiko was having tears in her eyes and then rain started to fall very hard on the moon dorms.

" Please understand" Kaname said as Kimiko sat down on the couch behind her and held her hands in her face. He made his way towards her and sat in front of her holding her hands…he understood this was hard taking it all in at once. No matter how strong when it came to him she was very sensitive since she was young it was like that.

" Why am I here ?" She asked looking at him.

Kaname turned to the others and said

" I will be absent for couple of days to handle the situation during that time Takuma and Yuuki will control the night class so please leave now." He asked the chairmen and had a look of a person begging to understand him

" We understand come Zero Kaito" Kaien said leaving the room the other humans followed him but was stopped by Shin

" I will be gladly to explain my mistress situation if you like." Toru said looking at the headmaster

Chapter 2


End file.
